A similar method is known from EP-A-0,204,356. In the method described in this application a locally limited glow discharge zone, which is maintained during the deposition, is generated between an inner electrode and an outer electrode one of which is tubular and is used as a substrate for the material to be deposited.
A PCVD method in which a pulsed plasma and pressure pulses are used is known from EP-A-0,207,767.
The flowing gas phase in the method according to EP-A-0,204,356 preferably comprises as starting materials for the single components of the multicomponent materials at least one halide or carbonyl of tungsten, molybdenum, tantalum, niobium, rhenium, hafnium, iridium, osmium, platinum, rhodium, rhenium, and/or zirconium and at least one metalorganic compound of an element of the group III b of the periodic system (scandium group) as well as an inert gas and possibly hydrogen.
The manufacture, described in EP-A-0,204,356, of multi-component material by PCVD from one gas mixture is to be understood as simultaneous PCVD.